


Pirate Days

by W_rabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, Some AUs, dofladildo, lots of oneshots about this and that, most actually, some shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_rabbit/pseuds/W_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of short and not-so-short oneshots about the adventures of the One Piece squad. </p><p>Ships to be expected: DoflaCroco, SmoAce, ZoLu, Thatch x Marco, SanUso, Sabo x Law<br/>Also friendships and family ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If there is a hope

**Author's Note:**

> DoflaCroco, canon au.
> 
> Rosinante learns that there is a man who can make his brother feel.

Rosinante decided that his brother was a monster the day he killed their father. 

At that moment he truly hated him with all of his little heart. That feeling passed eventually, leaving just a bitter knowledge that Doffy was beyond changing, beyond saving. And deep inside, Rosinante swore to stop his brother from doing whatever he was planning to do, even at the cost of his own life. He trained, failed, trained even more and when the time came, he joined Doflamingo's crew undercover. 

A week was enough to confirm his belief that Doffy was beyond saving. 

During the second one he met Crocodile. 

At first he didn't pay much attention to him. Just another pirate who was stupid enough to get in Doffy's way, probably just to be crushed like a fly by his family. Doffy treated people like dirt and never hesitated to kill whoever was inconvenient to him. Why would this guy be an exception? 

How surprised he was when instead of pulling out his gun, Doffy leaned in to him and said quietly. 

„He's gorgeous, isn't he?” 

Only then Rosinante focused more on the said pirate. He had to admit that the man wasn't ugly. He had silky, black hair and his face was full of sharp edges. He carried himself like a royal and had too many rings on his fingers to be just some passing by pirate. For some reason Rosinante suddenly felt completely unimportant when Crocodile looked at him with disdain. 

Gorgeous wasn't the right word. Crocodile was dangerous, proud and vain and somehow made Rocy feel that those were the greatest virtues. He was wonderfully magnetic. 

He also was everything that Doffy hated the most.

Before Rosinante managed to write anything and ask why would Doffy use that kind of word, his older brother already approached the pirate, grinning widely. 

„Croco-man, long time no see!”, he greeted him. Crocodile rised his eyebrows with a complete lack of interest. 

„You again, brat? Haven't you died already?”, he asked. 

„Funny as always, aren't you, Croco-man?”, Doffy grinned even wider, hovering above the older man, dangerously close to his face. Crocodile must have thought so too, because he quickly moved his hook and pressed the tip to Doflamingo's cheek. 

„Get away from me”, he hissed. „Unless you want my cigar extinguished on that baby face of yours.” 

„Oh, but you like my face, Croco-man!”, Doflamingo moved away and continued to dance around the older man. Rosinante only waited for he moment when his brother decides to attack but nothing like that came.

„Join my family. It'll be fun, you know. I'll make you rich. I can even make you a king”, Doffy pressed. In answer, Crocodile blew a cloud of smoke right into his face. 

„Fuck off”, he said and it sounded like an order. Rocy knew that his brother didn't like being ordered around but Crocodile seemed be unaware of that. He turned away from Doffy and wanted to leave. 

„No, wait!” Rocy expected his brother to use his powers to stop Crocodile from leaving. It was the easiest way and it didn't involve touching peasants, which in Doffy's case was completely unacceptable. He'd seen many pirates die after daring to stop Doflamingo with their bare hands. No matter how attractive Crocodile seemed, he'd probably end up like them.  
But instead pulling Crocodile back with his strings, Doffy's hand landed on the pirate's shoulder and yanked it back hard, making Crocodile face him again. They looked at each other a minute too long. Finally, the older man sighed and looked away. 

„Fine. Tonight, at my ship. Just this once. Don't be late”, he growled, brushing away Doflamingo's hand and left, his confused people following him. 

***

That night Doflamingo came back to the ship at dawn with a smug grin plastered on his face and Rocy lied awake, afraid to hope. Because if there was a person who could make his brother desperate, who could make him want like a human being, then maybe there was a way to save him.


	2. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo/Law
> 
> Sabo brings home a lot of puppies. Law is not amused.
> 
> From the prompt list here: http://w-rabbito.tumblr.com/post/140516175797/new-drabbles-list

„This is the fifth dog you’ve brought home this week. This cannot continue.” 

Sabo pulled the confused puppy closer to his chest, making a sad face at his boyfriend. 

“But our house is big and they would be put down if I haven’t taken them!” He protested. Law sighed. Ever since Sabo found a part-time job at an animal shelter, he had been bringing home random strays, begging his boyfriend to let him keep them. Somehow Law managed to persuade him to give one of the puppies to Koala and he himself gifted a very grumpy and spoiled cat to Doflamingo. This one had Sabo’s full approval since they both agreed that the animal reminded them of Doffy’s husband, Crocodile. 

But then someone’s dog gave birth and Sabo barely managed to save the puppies from being drowned. He brought them to the shelter and continued to sneak them into their house one by one. 

“We can keep one, Sabo. Not all of them”, Law insisted. “Especially not this one.” The puppy had already managed to chew on two of his medicine books since it arrived the day before. 

“His name is Dragon and it’s not his fault that you have to keep your stupid books on the floor since there is no place on your desk”, Sabo answered stubbornly. “I won’t let them die. I’ve already named them all.” 

Law looked at the dog, then at his pouting boyfriend and sighed. 

“Look… Let’s at least try to find them a good home. We can keep the ones nobody will want.”, he decided. “And Dragon”, Sabo added cheerfully, playing with the dog’s soft ears. 

“And Dragon”, Law agreed, completely defeated.

In the end, one of the puppies ended up with Smoker and Ace, as Sabo’s brother managed to convince his lover that he could train it to be a police dog. Second one went to Marco and Thatch, who had recently moved in together. Third one was adopted by Sanji, who claimed to need it to protect his food supplies from hungry visitors and the fourth one was given to Nami, since she had always wanted a dog. The biggest problem was with the fifth one and for a long time Law thought that it’d stay with them. That was until Garp’s visit during which the old policeman decided that a dog is exacly what he needs in his life after all his grandsons moved out. And even though Sabo wasn’t too keen on letting his grandfather torture a puppy, he finally agreed to let it go. After all of this, Law settled down on a couch with a book in his hands and the TV playing in the background, happy that his house is finally almost dogless. An hour later he heard the door open and Sabo’s cheerful laughter. 

“Hey, Law, guess what I brought home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot, yay! Thank you for the kudos, it really means a lot <3
> 
> Next one will probably be Bartodish one.


	3. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy & Rocy, reincarnation au

When they first watched the Lion King, Rocinante cried. The tears streamed down his face as Simba tried to wake his dead father up and Doflamingo had to free his arm from his brother's grip, annoyed with Rocy's childrishness. Law moved to the other side of the couch, eyeing his guardian with a disgusted expression, embarassed by his behaviour. 

„But he murdered his brother while his son was watching!”, Rocy sobbed. „How much of a bastard can you be?”

Doflamingo tensed, as familiar images flooded his mind. The feeling of a gun in his hand, coldness of the snow around his feet and Rocy, right in front of him with another gun pointed at Doflamingo's head. He wasn't going to pull the trigger and Doffy knew that. It gave him a pleasant feeling of superiority. 

He jumped to his feet, surprising Rocinante.

„I'm gonna get myself a drink”, he said, going to the kitchen quickly. He took a bottle of whisky from the cupboard, the one Law couldn't reach, and gulped down a few sips.

Those memories had been with him since he remembered. Someone would probably consider it a bad dream from their very early childhood that kept haunting them but Doflamingo knew better. It was real and happened when he and Rocinante were completely different people but somehow still the same. He'd read a lot about reincarnation and was pretty sure that was where the memories came from.

One thing was diffrent, though. The memories were supposed to disappear as he grew older but nothing like that happened. In fact, now he remembered almost all of his previous life, at least until the moment when Straw Hat Luffy finished his regin with a good, hard punch in the face. It didn't take a genius to know what happened to him after that. 

He took another sip, letting the drink pour down his chin and drip on his shirt. If Rocy ever found out... If Rocy ever remembered, what would he do? Would he turn on him? Would he walk away? That was what Doflamingo would do for sure but Rocy was different, far too different for him to understand. He was also kinder and foolishly naive. Maybe that was what unsettled Doflamingo so much. He couldn't predict his brother's behaviour, therefore he was scared of his reaction.

Or maybe he just couldn't tell if he would pull the trigger again. 

„Doffy”, he winced when he heard Rocinante's voice behind him. He let his guard down, too absorbed by his own thoughts to hear him come in. It was reckless. 

„What? I just went to fetch myself a drink”, he answered, turning around to look at his brother.  
„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that”, Rocy scratched his head, a bit embarassed.

„What are you talking about?”, Doffy asked, suspecting what his brother was talking about. He didn't like it at all.

„I remember, you know. What happened in our... Previous life, I guess? I just wasn't sure if you remembered too”, Rocinante looked him in the eyes, suddenly determined. Doffy could imagine what that confession costed him. Doflamingo he had known back then would have him killed for knowing that, afraid that Rocy might betray him. That was a huge leap of faith on his side. 

„I do”, Doflamingo said slowly, as there was no point in pretending not to. „So, what are you gonna do?”, he looked around in search of something that could serve as a weapon in case Rocinante decided to attack him.

„I'm giving you a chance”, his brother answered simply. Doflamingo froze, the weapon completely forgotten.

„A chance? Are you stupid?”, he growled, not going to let Rocinante play with him.

„I'm not Corazon anymore and you're not that Doffy either. This is our chance to fix what they couldn't”, Rocy explained. „You're not the only one at fault. I gave up on you. I looked at you and I saw only a monster and yet I've never done anything to stop that monster from being created.”

„You were a child”, Doflamingo said, unable to think of anything else.

„So were you. It wasn't fair to blame you for the way we were raised. It influenced you more than it did me but that's not an excuse. You protected me many times and yet I couldn't protect you from yourself!”, Doffy watched in complete disbelief as tears streamed down Rocinante's face. That wasn't what he had expected and, to be honest, more than he could handle. How could this idiot be sorry for being killed? What did he expect from him?

Slowly, he reached out to Rocinante's shoulder and rested his hand on it. There wasa minute of silence during which Rocy wiped his eyes, his face red and a little swollen.

„My actions were mine and mine alone. You won't fix them by crying over the past”, Doflamingo said dryly. 

„I don't expect to change the past. But I can try to make the present better”, it never failed to amaze Doffy how quickly Rocinante could change a sad frown into a smile. His brother gently shook off his hand and patted him on the shoulder with that reassuing grin, usually meant for Law. After that he took the bottle from Doflamingo's hand, corked it and put back into the cupboard.

„Should we go back? Law's probably fallen asleep already”, he asked and Doffy only stared at him for a moment before nodding shortly and following him back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this family.
> 
> I know I promised Bartodish but I'm too lazy to rewrite it from my notebook to my computer. I'll post it soon, really.


	4. A wedding to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartodish, roommates!au

„You’re going to wear this with that?”

Cavendish’s disgusted expression was enough to make Bartolomeo think that maybe there was something wrong with the outfit he had chosen, but he couldn’t care less. There was always something wrong with his looks, at least according to his annoying roommate.

Personaly, Bartolomeo thought that his striped trousers and violet shirt with orange vest was a perfectly tolerable outfit for a wedding. He would look different from the rest of the guests and Luffy-senpai would surely notice him in the crowd.

“Got a problem with that, Cabbage?” he asked, trying to sound as intimidating as he could. Cavendish didn’t buy it. He never had.

“Yes”, he stated forcefully. “I won’t let people see you in this… Abomination of an outfit. It offends me on a personal level.”

“Well, your face offends me on a personal level!” Bartolomeo answered, very proud of that insult.

“I- You know what, fuck that. We’re getting you a suit.”, Cavendish decided.

And when Cavendish decided something, they were going to do that no matter how hard Bartolomeo tried to protest. Half an hour later they were wandering around the shopping mall, looking for a shop with suits. When they finally found one, Bartolomeo’s jaw dropped.

“Hey, Cabbage, they’re fucking expensive” he said, pointing at one of the price tags.

“Yeah, because they’re suits, you idiot”, Cavendish answered. “They would cost even more if we wanted the tailored one but there’s no time for that.”

“But we’re students! We have no money!”, Bartolomeo protested.

“Oh, I do. I just don’t spend them on useless things.” Cavendish shrugged.

“Like that hair spray that smelled like a flower shop? I couldn’t get rid of that stench for a week” Bartolomeo groaned. Why couldn’t he share a flat with Luffy-senpai? He’d be less troublesome, for sure.

“Stop complaining and try them on!”, Cavendish chose a few suits he liked and handed them to Barty before pushing him into the changing room.

There was a moment of silence, quickly followed by a colourful stream of curses. Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Need help?”, he asked.

“Fuck off, you’re not my mother!” came the answer and there was another moment of silence, a few new curses, some of them completely unknown to Cavendish, before Bartolomeo's head with a miserable expression poked out of the changing room.

“Looks like my help will be necessary after all”, Cavendish decided and entered the changing room with Bartolomeo. His roommate looked like something a cat had dragged in. He hadn't even buttoned his shirt properly, not to mention that his tie turned into a weird, tight knot.

“Pathetic”, Cavendish scoffed and proceeded to properly button up the shirt and the vest. After that he untied the tie and tied it again, straightening it with his hand.

During the whole procedure, Bartolomeo felt a little uneasy. The changing room was small, which caused Cavendish to stand very close. Moreover, his fingers kept brushing against Barty's bare chest from time to time when he was buttoning up the shirt. Bartolomeo could smell his roommate's milk and almond shampoo and for the first time, he actually appreciated it. He wondered if Cavendish liked the tatoo on his chest but quickly mentally scolded himself. Who cared what Cavendish liked? He surely didn't. 

When he was finished, Cavendish moved away to admire the results. One look was enough to make his eyes widen. He expected Bartolomeo to look better, after all who didn't look better in a suit, but that was much more than anything he had hoped for. He bit his lip, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Huh? What is it, Cabbage? Why are you making such a weird face?”, Bartolomeo asked, completely unaware of the impression he'd made. 

And Cavendish suddenly realised that he might have a huge crush on his idiotic roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you Bartodish and here it is. Don't know what will be next. Probably DoflaCroco since that's my default setting.


End file.
